Field of the Invention
The invention relates to bathtubs and sinks.
Description of the Related Art
Vessels for holding wash water, such as bathtubs and sinks, have countless designs. These designs all share several functional features. The vessels have an inside wall that holds the liquid. A drain, which is also referred to as a primary drain, is at the lowest part of the vessel. The drain is closed to fill the vessel and opened to drain the vessel.
To prevent the vessel from being overflowed, the vessel includes an overflow drain. The overflow drain is located on the inside wall at a level above the primary drain. The overflow drain is connected to the primary drain. If the vessel is overfilled, the water spills into the overflow drain rather than out the top of the vessel. In sinks, overflow drains are typically placed in the wall opposite from the faucet. In bathtubs, overflow drains are typically placed on the inside wall beneath the faucet.
A soap dish is a tray for holding a bar of soap. Typically, a soap dish is placed on the edge of a bathtub or sink. The soap dish itself is considered unsightly by many. The appearance of the soap dish is worsened when a used bar of soap and lather is placed on the soap dish. When enough lather pools in the soap dish, the lather spills over onto the bathtub or sink and makes an unsightly mess that needs to be cleaned.
In light of these issues with the prior art, a need exists for a soap dish that is both hidden and that does not require draining.